


Careless Whisper

by gaytroll



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, happy branch because he deserves it, they are such huge dorks i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytroll/pseuds/gaytroll
Summary: Poppy and Branch love having fun with all their friends in the Troll Village, but their excursions together are a good time to have some fun as just the two of them ;)





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is my first work I'm posting on Ao3. This story is VERY NSFW please do not read this if that is not what you want. But if it is, thank you and enjoy!

“Hey Branch, this looks like a good place to set up camp for the night. What do you think?” Poppy asked as they entered into a small clearing. The pair had been traveling through the forest since dawn, and the sun was starting to burn a reddish hue into the cooling atmosphere. 

Branch paused for a moment and looked around, eyes narrowed. Poppy could see his ears twitching as he listened closely to the sounds of the forest. Poppy rolled her eyes with a slight smile at this, unsurprised. Then he abruptly dropped to his knees and began sniffing the ground. Poppy tried to hold back a giggle at the ridiculous gesture, but Branch glanced back and caught her expression.

Poppy froze with her hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn’t hurt the blue-green troll’s feelings, but he just ducked his head and snickered before looking back up to meet her gaze. 

“Force of habit,” he said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his knees, looking unembarrassed. Poppy was relieved at his good humor and skipped forward to walk by his side as he crossed the clearing, picking up twigs and large rocks off the ground. 

“You’re such a dork,” Poppy remarked, lovingly. 

Branch just grinned. He knew that after a year of adventuring with Poppy, she was now just as much of a survival expert as he was, and that he could naturally trust her judgement on things like where to take shelter for the night. She knew this too, so she could recognize when Branch was just putting on a show to try and make her laugh. 

Poppy and Branch had become the unofficially-official excursionists for the Troll Village approximately one year ago. Whenever there was a far-off land to visit in hopes of establishing good diplomacy, or research to be conducted on invasive species, Branch and Poppy were partners in this regard. Right now they were on their way to a kingdom of Toadies in the Southeast that is known to specialize in preventative vaccinations. Poppy was hoping to be able to learn and share knowledge with the residents there, and possibly establish some trade. According to the archived maps they were following, the kingdom was still another day’s travel away.

Poppy set the pile of twigs and stones she had gathered down beside Branch’s collection. He had already begun to assemble a small fire pit. Poppy kneeled down next to him and began humming happily as they worked together, growing more welcoming of sleep as the sun began to descend further over the horizon. The air was quickly losing its warmth, Poppy thought, just before the fire pit was complete and set ablaze by Branch’s flint lighter. 

Poppy whistled appreciatively at the roaring fire and then turned to walk back to where they had set their backpacks down. “ _ We didn’t start the fire, _ ” she sang quietly as she rifled through her bag. “ _ I mean we sort of did, and wow, just look how good it is, _ ” she continued as she came up behind Branch who was standing in front of the fire with his hands outstretched, warming up.

She dropped the sleeping bag she was holding and wrapped her arms around Branches waist, resting her face on his back and giving his midsection a light squeeze. Her hair brushed warmly against his and he welcomed the contact, his muscles relaxing in her touch. The sun had completely disappeared and the cool night air was upon them. 

“Are you hungry at all?” Branch asked, turning his head back slightly but otherwise not disrupting their position.

“Nah, I’m still full from lunch,” she said, her words muffled into his vest. 

“Me too,” he agreed. “Then let’s just sleep.” 

She reluctantly released him from her hug and watched as he neatly laid out the sleeping bag she had retrieved earlier. She stood by the fire a second longer, humming a happy tune as he climbed in at one side and sat up, watching her. Poppy was singing quietly to herself now, holding her hands out as if she was dancing with the fire as her partner. She smirked when she looked over and caught Branch’s curious gaze.

“ _ I’m never gonna dance again, _ ” she sang louder for him to hear, pantomiming a partnered dance with air in front of the fire pit. “ _ Guilty feet have GOT no rhythm, _ ” she sang boisterously, spinning herself with a hand raised and then dipping back dramatically. 

Poppy looked back at an amused Branch with a smug look on her face, and he feigned anger. “Hey!” he growled, crossing his arms and scowling at the fire pit. “That’s my girlfriend you’re dancing with!”

Poppy played along and threw her hand over her face, theatrically.  “Oh, fire, this affair of ours has gone on long enough!” she cried. “I’m afraid I must return back to my lover, but please, know that the time we shared together shall always remain in my heart.”

Branch chuckled heartily as Poppy pretended to tear herself away from the fire pit’s embrace and joined him in the sleeping bag. “We are both dorks,” Branch mused and Poppy scooted over to him and let her head rest on his chest. She hummed in agreement as his arm curled to cradle her shoulders, gently holding her to him. It was nice and warm with their shared heat inside the sleeping bag, and they both laid there for a moment letting their bodies relax and unwind. 

“I love you!” Poppy eventually chirped, rolling over to throw both her arms over his shoulders. Branch chuckled in response at her random exclamation, adjusting his arms to rest around her lower back. 

“I love you too, Poppy,” he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her head. 

She suddenly sat up on top of him, her legs ensnaring his waist. “Guh, Branch, I really love you way too much,” she growled as her hands pinned down his shoulders and she leaned down to speak directly into his sensitive ears.

His cheeks flushed with purple as he felt her breath on his ear. He knew how she felt; he loved Poppy so deeply and with so much of his being that it scared him a little. Every day with her was like a dream. Living together in his bunker, having fun with their friends, having fun with each other…

His mind was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Poppy’s lips meeting his, and his world was ignited with color. He kissed back feverishly, his eyes shut tight and his grip finding its way to her hips on his. She gasped briefly when she felt his warm fingers run up her thighs and slip beneath the fabric of her dress. However their lips quickly remet with vigour. She sat up as he reached to tug her dress over her head, lifting her arms to help slide it off. 

Branch laid their dazed for a second taking in her beautiful form. Her face a flushed pink and her eyes heavily lidded. With one hand he held her hips in place and the other hand he ran slowly up her abdomen to her rib cage, causing her breath to hitch. “Brraaannncchhh…” she whined in a low voice. “Guh, you’re good at this.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he run his hands over her body.

Branch grinned, satisfied with the praise. “Yeah? Well you’re good at  _ this, _ ” he breathed, rolling his hips up to emphasize the hardness in his shorts he was referring to. Poppy shivered with the motion and leaned down to meet his lips once more. His tongue washed out to find hers and they both tasted the characteristically sweet Troll-like flavor that had previously landed their people in hot water. After a moment Poppy’s legs around Branch tightened and pulled him with her as she rolled them over in the sleeping bag. This new position provided them both with more contact, Branch’s weight bearing into her naked body. 

Poppy’s legs released him as he removed his vest and shorts, moving them aside. Then he leaned back onto her, the sensation of their bare skin meeting causing his head to swim. Poppy let out an impatient moan, lifting one leg to hug his hips closer to hers. He could feel the slickness of her entrance, hot against his rock hard member.

“Ugh, Poppy!” he groaned out raspily. Her hands had found their way to his ears, where they were massaging and tugging persuasively. 

“Hurry, Branch,” she whimpered. “I need you.”

With that Branch finally lined himself up and began to push into her carefully. He grit his teeth as the sensation washed over him, and Poppy gripped his shoulders with an iron-like grip. “Fuck,” he grunted when their pelvises met completely, breathing quickly and with some effort.

“That’s the plan,” Poppy snickered, her voice strained. Branch rolled his eyes and gave a hard thrust into her already full place. She gasped and shuddered into the movement.

“Do you want to keep being a smartass, or do you want to get off?” He teased, this time leaning down to speak into her sensitive neck. He rolled his his back slowly, pulling out half way before pushing back in. 

“Why can’t… I do… both?” Poppy panted, her fingernails digging painfully into Branch’s shoulders. He didn’t mind but returned the favor with a bite on her collarbone. She whimpered and Branch chuckled, burying his head there and kissing her heated skin.

He moved again, beginning a slow but firm rhythm. Poppy was gasping, moaning, her fingers moved to fist in his hair intimately. “More,” she whined out. “I need more of you.”

Branch took the hint and picked up his pace, slamming into her with each thrust, his mind going fuzzy. Her fingers tugging on his hair were like the reigns keeping him grounded, latched onto her in every way possible, enveloped in her touch, sound, smell, and taste. 

“I… I’m…!” Poppy gasped, close, and Branch knew he was beginning to see stars as well. He drove into her harshly as her insides clamped down around him and she screamed ecstacy into the night sky. With one last bite to her shoulder he found his own climax, grunting as he released inside her. They stayed like that for a minute, revelling in the high, holding each other tightly. When their breathing finally began to slow they seperated, but rejoined in a sleepy embrace.

“I love you…” Poppy mumbled into Branch’s dewy chest. 

“And I love you,” Branch agreed, exhausted and content. 


End file.
